


strawberry madness

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's better than i ever even knew"Why'd you stop?"
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	strawberry madness

**Author's Note:**

> hey. um um help me samo fluff 2k21

not even they can stop us now, their heavy words can't bring me down.  


Twice had sat down for the first time in a long time to watch a movie, as a whole. As always they'd fallen asleep due to busy schedules except for two. Two members being Samo. They were making out on the couch they cuddled on, they were so quiet no one had even flinched in their sleep. 

It wasn't too intimate, which was unusual considering it was them but they hadn't embraced each other in so long that it had just felt right to taste cherry lips— instead of out doing themselves in a dorm where everyone was asleep. Momo breathed out a hand trailing down Sanas neck desperate for more of her. 

Suddenly Momo felt Sana stop against her lips, she didn't pull away, she didn't breathe out she just stopped moving her lips. Momo pulled away eyes hooded lips all red and swollen. "Are you alright? Why'd you stop?" She whispered amidst the only light being from the kitchen lights under the counters. 

She saw Sana through the limited light and this woman was smirking at her, smirking! "Why so impatient Momoring— I just wanted to taste your lips for just a second." She whispered charm dripping from her tongue as well as a almost teasing tone. 

Momo was so easily embarrassed by Sana and she absolutely hated it. Her cheeks burned a light red, Sanas ego soared as she saw her girl looking down at her lap flustered. Sana opened her mouth to say something else, something a bit more tempering. "Shut up." 

"I haven't even said anything yet!" Sanas giggle filled her ears, leaning more forward into her space. "Shut up." Momo avoided her heated face looking anywhere but into her eyes. Sana traced her earlobe with the tip of Momos velvet paved ear her hot breath making her shiver. 

"Still sensitive? I'm amused Momoring." 

Even the pet name made her blush, "Sana-" Momo whined as Sana littered kisses down her jaw slowly moving down to the milky crook of her neck. 

Momo had enough of the teasing pushing her away by the arms, her bangs in her eyes and her lips slightly parted. "Stop that!" She whisper shouted glaring into her eyes, Sana loved it. She loved the reactions she got out of her, it made her teasing so much more worth it. "I'm just saying!" Sana defended with a devious pout. A evil one. 

"After everything we've done, especially in the bedroom you're still-" 

A hand clamped over her mouth shutting her up, Momos eyes frantically scanned the living room looking for any listener's or spectators. "Oh shut up, you have a mommy kink Satang." Sanas eyes went wide biting Momos hand. "Fuck!" Momo hissed playfully hitting her shoulder. 

"As if you don't like it Momo." Momo decided two could play that game and crossed her arms over her chest a raccoon like expression leading on her face the slotted dark making it even cuter. "Sana you aren't allowed to kiss me for a week." She silently exclaimed, ready to get up, throwing her legs over the couch. 

A arm hooked around her slender waist, pulling her down onto Sanas lap keeping her in place. Sanas hands pressed down on her thighs, placing kisses down her shoulders going back to whisper into her ear. "Oh baby, you know I'm joking~." Momo pouted in annoyance trying to ignore her racing heart and growing heat. 

"You're so fucking annoying, you tease." She squirmed feeling Sanas devilish grin against her neck, both of her hands still resting on her thighs. "You love it, besides. " Momos ear took a slight quirk eager to hear whatever Sana was going on to say.  
"You never mentioned sex.."

"For fuck sakes Sana!"

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh shoot me. I'm touch starved but don't want to be touched


End file.
